The overall objective of my research is to investigate the role of the immune system in ulcerative colitis and Crohn's disease. My studies involve both animal and clinical experiments relevant to the investigation of inflammatory bowel disease (IBD). My animal studies have involved the creation of a reproducible inflammatory process with granuloma formation in the mouse intestine. The procedure involves using a hapten model in which hapten-specific T cells are generated by hapten coupled cells and inflammatory reactions in the intestinal wall are elicited by the use of hapten coupled to polyacrylamide beads. These reactions are accompanied by the development of granulomas which can be readily inhibited by hapten-specific T cells. Further development and study of this experimental animal model of intestinal granulomas is one aspect of my research. My clinical studies involve investigations of immunoregulatory cells in patients with IBD. This specifically involves studying suppressor T cell function (the autologous mixed-lymphocyte culture, concanavalin A assay) and the natural killer T cell and its relationship to interferon. I have reported defective suppressor T cell function and natural killer cell function in patients with inflammatory bowel disease and am planning to continue these studies in relatives of patients and patients pre- and post- colectomy.